The purpose of this study is to investigate the effects of glucocorticoid in bone mineral density and calcium homeostasis in patients with rheumatic diseases. Completed inpatient study. Continues on an outpatient basis at Beth Israel Hospital. Uses CDMAS and the CORE laboratory.